What They Never Knew
by dancerkrbg
Summary: A 21 year old Bella and her 26 year old brother, Emmett, journey through their lives as adults they find what they never thought they'd come to know. When true emotions are unveiled, and it becomes apparent that they are loved, will they turn their backs?
1. Chapter 1: What They Never Knew

I jumped up and slapped on my gloves, automatically pulling them up to my wrists more to prevent them from falling off. Emmett laughed at me then while jumping up from the couch. Earlier that night Emmett and I had fallen asleep on the leather sofa in the family room, watching reruns of old television shows. He secretly loved watching The Nanny, but he would never admit it to anyone but myself.

Being my brother, we rarely kept secrets from each other, except when it came to our love lives. Well, his love life in particular. I never seemed to have one, unless you counted Mike, and Emmett always seemed to be teasing me about this. The constant nagging never got old to him… he enjoyed seeing me riled up too often, and when it did happen, he enjoyed every second of it.

"Emmett, come on, we are going to be late for church," I complained. I looked down to the couches that stood nearly three feet from myself, noticing the blankets sprawled all over the couch, including my quilt Nana made me just before she had passed.

"Dang it. EMMETT?! Why did you feel the need to use my blanket Nana made me?! You _know_ that it's very important to me, and that it's off limits!" I yelled from the couches up to his bedroom, where he was currently changing into proper church attire. Emmett, being five years older than I, loved to see me get worked up, and when the opportunity was right, he would take it without a doubt. It was obvious to me that he had meant for me to be angry about the blanket. _If he wanted angry, he would get angry all right…_I thought to myself.

I ran up the flight of carpeted stairs, taking two steps at a time, finally coming to a halt in front of Emmett's doorway. I noticed that all of the caution tape that used to be surrounding his doorway had been stripped off, and I looked to the trash can to take note that it indeed, was no longer needed. Instead of pausing to knock like the civilized woman I was, I threw his door open to find him combing through his hair in front of the mirror.

"Can you explain this to me, mister?" I held up my quilt with a look of annoyance plastered on my face. I could see my reflection in the mirror in front of me, the lower half of my body cut off due to Emmett's broad body being in front. He looked at me through the mirror with confusion, clearly trying to play innocent. He swung his body so he was now facing me, but still sitting.

"It's your quilt Nana made for you, why?" he asked, just begging to be slapped.

"Em, don't play dumb with me… I know you used my blanket last night. I found it on the couch you slept on," I replied frustrated.

"Oh," he said as his face fell. "I honestly didn't mean to! I just grabbed a random blanket last night because I was tired, and it was dark."

"Okay, it's alright. Just hurry up, you look good. We have to make it to church on time before we get scolded by Pastor John," I stated, my voice filled with what was now forgiveness.

Emmett and I were children living without parents, due to the car accident that happened two years prior. I suddenly remembered the memories of the police announcing to Emmett and I that our parents were no longer with us

* * *

"Em, hurry up!" I called to Emmett from the kitchen. I walked with my mop in hand down the hall to where Emmett was scrubbing away at the sauce that was currently coating the tiled floor. "Mom and dad will be home in a matter of minutes, and you are still unable to walk on the floor! Mom will be so outraged when she sees her new grout stained blood-red…"

"I'm trying, Bella, believe me. I don't want to be in this situation any more than you do; I happen to like having a hand, because I wouldn't have one if mom came bursting through the doors right now," He rushed out his words while scrubbing fiercely at the new grout in between the stone tiles. I knew he was trying hard, seeing as he was putting all of his weight into it, but I leaned down to help get the sauce out anyway.

"Here, I'll mop, you scrub, and soon enough the spaghetti sauce will be gone," I explained as I fetched the bucket of soapy water from the hallway, where I had been mopping mere minutes earlier.

Emmett and I had gotten into this mess due to Emmett, himself. He had attempted at making a proper meal, consisting of spaghetti, meatballs, and sauce to make mom and dad happy. Honestly, it wasn't a good idea to begin with, and I should have been with him the whole time, instead of going off to read my battered and worn copy of Wuthering Heights, but it was just to tempting.

I heard the tires against the pavement before I saw the car pull into the driveway.

"Em, hurry! They're here!" I spoke softly yet forcefully. Dropping my mop into the now reddish-colored water, I ran to the door, avoiding the slippery spots, and peeked through the window above the wooden panels.

"Em?" I called to my older brother as I noticed that the car did not in fact belong to our beloved parents (whom were going to ground us), but _did_ belong to the police.

Emmett quickly ran up behind me to see what was going on. "Ah, shit." He said, not bothering to hide his foul mouth.

"Oh, God… Emmett! I _swear_ whatever you did to get them here, you are in HUGE trouble for! I may be your younger, and wiser, sister, and I know that we are close and all, but I _will_ explain to mom and dad what you did," I rushed out my mouth hurriedly. I looked back to him, his face full of shock and nervousness.

"Bells… I, uh, didn't do anything?" His statement came out more as a question, thus confusing me even more, and setting the nervousness into my own body. I shook slightly as I thought of all the explanations as to why there would be policemen in our driveway. _Maybe that had the wrong house? Yeah, that's most likely it…_ I thought to myself, tying to be reassuring.

"Um, yeah… okay. Why are they here?" I asked Emmett while I studied the single man and woman in the black uniforms. Their silver badges glinted with the fallen rain, which was currently coming down more heavily.

"I don't know, but it'll be okay, whatever it is. We're about to find out," Emmett said lightly, his voice quiet and full of concern, something I've never heard from him before… at least not quite like this.

Just as I feared, the enforcers where currently trudging up to our abode. I looked from the man to the woman, taking note in no familiarity found in either of their faces. They weren't policeman from Forks, and that was positive. The woman, with hair as dark as the night itself, rang the doorbell. Following the doorbell was the loud knock that must've come from the man.

Hushed voiced were heard from the outside. I picked up on the conversation coming from the opposite side of the doorway.

"I told you, they need comfort, not a big man knocking on their door!" The woman whispered to the man.

Emmett and I felt no need to open the door. I was lost into their conversation when a gust of cold air and rain blew upon me, coming from the open doorway.

I looked to the man that had opened the door, surprise clearly in his eyes. I glanced at Emmett from the corner of my eye in time to see him doing the same. He took my hand protectively as the officers shut the door tightly and began wiping off their cold, wet boots as though they lived here.

"Sorry, my partner here is a bit… overbearing," the woman began. She looked to the man sternly and hit him lightly with the black glove she just removed from her hand. With the opposite hand holding the glove, she reached out to shake my hand. "Hi, I'm Sheila. This is Henry."

"Uh, hi. I'm Bella, this is Emmett. Pardon my asking, but why are you guys here?" I questioned as we all made our way into the living room.

"We have a some news…" a deep voiced Henry began. They both looked around uncomfortably, so I rushed upstairs to find two clean towels to keep from mom and dad's furniture getting wet. Once handed the towels, they both took a seat on the couch, leaving Emmett and I to be in the lone rocking chair.

My brother lifted my light, thirteen-year-old body to have me sitting upon his lap. He was comforting me now, I could tell. As if it weren't enough, he began to rock the chair slowly while he encircled me in his arms.

"Okay, shoot," Emmett stated quickly, obviously looking for an answer as to why there were two policemen in our household, and our loving parents weren't. As soon as the thought was in my head, it all suddenly clicked. I knew why they were here, and it wasn't due to Emmett's behavior; it must have something to do with our parents.

The whole explanation came with tears on my part, along with Emmett's and Sheila's. I cried the whole time though, and even after they left, I stayed in Emmett's arms bawling and shaking violently.

* * *

I came out of my memory slowly, finally regaining focus on my brother who was no longer eighteen, but twenty-six, making me twenty-one.

"Earth to Bells? Hello? You here, or are you on another planet once again?" Emmet asked as he waved his hand in front of my blank face. My eyes came back to the present, and I jumped quickly, remembering the time.

"Uh, yeah… sorry. Are you ready?" I asked as I glanced down to the clock, stating we had five minutes to race across town to the church. Figuring we were in Forks, Washington, that meant we had a minute to spare, including traffic.

"Yep," Emmett said, popping his mouth on the 'p'. "Come on… I'm driving." He grabbed my wrist, much to my annoyance, and towed me to his car.


	2. Chapter 2: What They Never Expected

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Twilight material, the fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own a yellow and white striped Dolce and Gabbanna bag! (:**

* * *

Emmett and I arrived just in time to see the last group of churchgoers head through the old, wooden doors. I jumped out of the car, careful not to trip in black heels, and tried to pry open the heavy doors. They were the only thing separating my sanity from Pastor John.

After my parent's deaths, I would've been sure that I'd never see the light again, but even in my deepest valleys, the light reached me, and I held on with all my strength. Pastor John had been at the funeral, along with the rest of our parents' friends, coworkers, and family. He prayed for us, and let Emmett and I become one with God by attending mass every Sunday morning.

Church had become a very important parts of my life… it was the lone reason for my life after my parents' deaths. A very kind, understanding man came into our life, persuading us to look towards God and find the reason for existence. I had always believed in God, but I'd never been the first one to wake up in the morning with a yearning to head off towards church. Emmett, on the other hand, had been hooked right away, and is as devoted to God as I am.

Emmett came up behind my and effortlessly opened the heavy, rotting door for us, letting me lead him into the church. As per usual, we took our seats near the front, and began listening intently to Pastor John.

As Emmett and I headed off towards the car, my heeled shoe caught, and I found myself unable to hold onto my balance. I looked to my brother, who was currently a few feet ahead of me, getting ready to brace the impact. When I knew I should've hit the icy cement hard, I was stunned to find myself not only upright, but also in someone else's arms.

I looked to Em, who was rushing over to where I was being held upright. I looked back behind my head, and into the eyes of a stunningly beautiful man. Once balanced, the man set me down on my feet, and smiled down to me with a smile that broke hearts.

He had the strangest shade of hair – it being reddish-brown, and ruffled just so, looking like he had taken hours to get the perfect 'just woken up' hair. My gaze traveled down to his face, which was pale, with a jaw line that looked as if it were sharp. His mouth, full and now smiling a brilliant white smile, in between a smirk and a cheeky grin. His nose, looking as if it had come straight off of a Grecian sculpture, was also perfect. And his eyes… oh, his eyes! They most beautiful shade of emerald green that made your insides melt. They currently had a sparkle to them due to his amusement. He towered above me, looking to be around six foot… way taller than my five foot five inches. His perfect body was clad in a blue button down dress shirt, along with dress pants.

"Hello…" he said with a voice that sounded like pure velvet, seeming to be searching for my name.

"Bella… my name's Bella. And yours?" I asked the beautiful man that stood before me, like a figment of my imagination.

"My name is Edward," he said, flashing me a grin yet again just before taking my hand to greet me.

What I thought was going to turn into a handshake turned into his lips meeting the back of my hand softly. He looked up at me through long lashes, his eyes gleaming. I smiled down at him, trying to steady my heart, which was currently beating way over the healthy limit.

"Achem," Emmett cleared his throat obnoxiously, seeming to take note of Edward's lips on my hand. He lifted his face, but let my hand linger in his for a few moments longer than necessary. I could clearly feel the blush creeping up my neck and burning my cheeks.

"Hello," Emmett began politely. "I'm Bella's older brother. And you are?"

"Why, he's my little brother Edward Cullen, and I'm Rosalie!" A blonde goddess walked up to Edward, ducking under his arm and smiling brilliantly.

"This is Emmett," I said, noticing my brother's reaction towards the woman who appeared to have stepped out of a photo shoot. She looked like a model. You know the saying, "If looks could kill"? Well, Emmett would be dead right now, because he was head over heals for her the moment she spoke. His eyes ran over her body once, and then he took her elsewhere to talk.

"Thanks for catching me," I said nervously, looking down at my hands that were clasped down in front of me.

"It was my pleasure, Bella," Edward said with a smile and a slight nod of the head. He stepped once closer to me, touching my arm with his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked seeming genuinely concerned. With the simple touch of is hand upon my arm, I felt chills run up my spine, and electricity was practically visible between our skin.

Edward looked to his hand, a look of surprise clouding his earlier expressions. He immediately removed his hand, placing in behind his back.

"Yes, thank you. I'm perfectly intact… see, no injuries?" I joked lightly while grinning up at his beautiful face.

There was a long pause, but it didn't have the awkwardness that might have normally graced us with its presence. Even standing within feet from Edward was anything but uncomfortable. Noticing that his eyes were now gazing into mine, I felt the blood creep up to my neck, followed by my cheeks.

I glanced back to where Emmett had traipsed after Rosalie, and was surprised to find that she was walking towards us now – without Emmett. Getting concerned, I raked my eyes over the emptying parking lot to find Emmett in the car, driving up to my standstill. He gave me a quick look and a wave of his hand, motioning for me to get in the car.

Looking behind me at Edward, I smiled before noticing the scowl upon Rosalie's face, and Edward paying no attention to her whatsoever. My eyes flashed back up to Edward's green gems, and smiled timidly yet again.

"Bye," I waved slightly at the beautiful pair, stepping into the car.

The rest of the drive back home was filled with utter silence, on my part and Emmett's. I took note of his clenched jaw, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel, and the speedometer inching towards 20 miles over the speed limit. It was the freaking Interstate, for goodness sakes. He was obviously in no mood to hold up conversation on his part, and the more I thought about it, the more I found myself unable to speak. I hadn't a need for words at the moment; I was exhausted after meeting two mere strangers in this small town of Forks.

Emmett pulled up in the driveway quickly, jumping out of his beloved car and slamming the door. He seemed to be on a rampage, and before he was out of my reach to enter the house, I grabbed his bulging bicep that was clenching in his frustration.

"Emmett… what's wrong?" I asked my brother, who was now turned to face me.

"I just talked to Rosalie," he seethed her name from between clenched jaws, "who spoke about herself and Edward. Don't get me started on him, Bella. He is bad news… really bad news. And you know that if it comes from me, he _must_ be horrid." I was taken aback by what Emmett spoke of. The Edward that I had just met seemed like an all around nice guy.

_He's charismatic; even though I just met him I know that. He's sweet, cute, nice, caring…_ I listed off what Edward seemed to be from his introduction.

"What are you taking about, Emmett?" I asked confusedly, walking up the wooden steps of the garage and into the mudroom. He grabbed my upper arms and whipped me around to face him, his eyes on level with my due to him being on the stairs in the garage still.

"Bella… just listen to me, please. Rosalie told me about Edward and his shenanigans, and quite frankly, I don't like it. He's got a bad rep back in their home town apparently, and you deserve better than a guy like him," He said staring at me like a true big brother would do, his manly protectiveness automatically kicking in.

"Emmett, it's not like I was planning on marrying the guy! I just met him; and he seemed really nice, anyways. What's the harm in just being friends?" I suddenly felt like defending Edward, even though I had no idea why. We had just really seemed to hit it off, and he seemed like the type of guy that would make a perfect friend; maybe even best friend.

"I know, Bells. Trust me… I know. Just please stay away from him until I can find out more about his character," He stated now sympathetically as he dropped his hands from my arms. "And I know that you are legally an adult, and have been for three years, but you are still my baby sister, and I am going to protect you… no matter what. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I replied curtly before being pulled into a giant hug. Emmett's big, warm arms felt soothing around me now, making me forget my earlier angst towards him. He was right… maybe he wasn't right on all ends, but he was right. He was still my brother, and he would always be there for me, even when all I wanted was for him not to be there. I knew that deep inside he would do anything for me, and that this was all in my best interest. He probably thought I'd that him later on.

But as his arms receded from around my torso, I felt defiant to see Edward once again, even if it was just to find out more about him. And although I knew Emmett wouldn't approve, I was going to befriend Edward Cullen, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**(A.N.) Do you like it?! Please comment, review, add to alerts! Just tell me what you would like to see improved or have done... I appreciate every single comment and review!! (:**


	3. Chapter 3: What They Never Awaited

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I, however, own a nice pair of silver-ribboned ballet flats. (:**

* * *

You'd think that Emmett would have lightened his load on the whole 'explore Edward's character' thing, right? Joke's on you, though. He hasn't, and if anything, he's just been more persistent on finding the background on this man. Just like he was Car Faxing a used car he was about to purchase.

You see, Edward Cullen was the car, and Emmett was so pigheaded as to the information he was going to pull out from his sources. He knew exactly how I felt, yet he hadn't lightened up the load.

A week had passed by, and I had all but gotten fed up with Emmett's no talking to Edward rule. Yes, I understood where he was coming from… but that didn't mean that I would agree to be restricted by Emmett, stuck within the confines of our house. Him and his delusional mind…

Over this week stuck with Emmett, I had done some researching of my own on the Cullens; turns out there were six of them. They either married into the family, or are sons or daughters of the filthy rich inhabitants. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie, and finally… Edward – the man who had staked a claim on my mind every day since one week ago. His every thought branded my mind, seeming possessive. The thing was though, it seemed anything but. I was happy to fork myself over to the luxury of those sparkling green eyes.

I was so used to seeing his eyes that it didn't surprise me when I had awoken mere minutes ago, to find them dancing behind my closed eyelids. I wanted to reach out and caress both purplish tinted eyelids, feeling his long, beautiful lashes tickle the ends of my fingertips like a butterfly's kiss. It made me want to be with him so badly… he had lived inside my head for only one week, but it seemed he had made his bed for eternity.

Slowly I opened my eyelids one by one, shattering the smooth fantasy that made my heart flutter. Slipping my cold feet into slippers and grabbing my robe, I made my way to Emmett's room, not surprising me when I found him snoring loudly from his plush bed. I snuck over to his side, poking his hand and wrist once.

"Emmett…" I whispered gently, not wanting to startle his peaceful slumber. "Em… Emmett!" I finally whisper-shouted at him, awaking him with a startle, causing his to flail and tumble to the floor as I took a step backwards. Looking at his frightened face and wide eyes, I chuckled softly.

"Ah, Bells. Why did you wake me up so early in the morning?" my once again serene brother asked. I realized that I hadn't checked the time yet this morning, and knowing that the sun was up was enough of an alarm for myself.

"Emmett, it is eleven o'clock in the morning," Getting no reaction out of him, I persisted. "Emmett, we missed church. Come on, I'm sure that we can still make it to breakfast before they take out the Sunday lunch specials. Get ready."

"I love how you are the parent, and I am the child," he grumbled. "Bella… you make me loathe you sometimes." Emmett added while half smirking, half smiling.

"You know you love me… now hurry! Ándele… Ándele!" I spoke while rushing him and shutting the door tightly after slipping out. Pressing my ear to the door, I made sure he had not fallen asleep yet again.

Yes, it was true that I was more the parent to Emmett's childlike behavior, but it had always been that way even when our parents were around. My mother would always mention my adult-like qualities from the way I would walk to the broad vocabulary I had as a young child. When I was a first entering my hormonal years I wasn't like most. I was in control of my raging spurts of hatred that I would experience, having self-control. My father and mother claimed to have known people who were far passed being over the hill, and they had a bigger temper than I ever had. You see, the difference wasn't the temperamental thoughts rushing through my head, but rather the way I presented them, or lack thereof. Those elders my parents spoke about knew not of holding in their rage to make them seem less… mental institution worthy. I had always been known as level-headed with great character. Those were some of the only things in my life that I strived from, that kept me grounded while living a scholarly life with ages full of knowledge. I knew how to keep my head held high and my hatred from boiling over the brim.

After a quick shower and a change out of my silk pajamas, I knocked on Emmett's door. Finding a room that was lacking Emmett was not what I had been expecting, so I was automatically on alert. My senses were on a rapid high; I could hear almost everything that went on throughout the household: the washing machine, the dishwasher, heater, running car… running car? Just as I was about to whip myself around and peer through my brother's curtains, I felt a light tapping on my shoulder causing me to shriek mildly.

"Emmett!" I sounded so little girly. It was so… unusual. I put a hand over my racing heart while I spoke. "You nearly gave me heart failure." I joked acting overly shocked. A wide smirk was set on his lips as he spoke what I hadn't expected.

"Come on, Bells. Rosalie and Edward are waiting in their car for us… they're giving us a lift to a late brunch," Emmett said proudly. Yes, this day was coming up with many unexpected twists and turns.

I wasn't regretting Emmett's sudden change of heart towards the Cullens, but it did seem very suspicious. How they even knew where we lived was one thing, but picking Emmett and I up for brunch was another thing.

I slowly made my way down the carpeted staircase, careful to avoid tripping in my newest high heels with the pointed toe. They were very like with the right amount of class to them, but they were unfortunately very uncomfortable. I followed Emmett out the front door, making sure to lock both the deadbolt and the doorknob before trailing behind on the icy path that inclined to the Cullens' car. Expecting to find the exotic Edward Cullen behind the wheel, I was pleasantly surprised to find him leaning against a car door in the back, propping it open with his arm. Once he noticed I was looking at him, he smiled dazzlingly, causing me to avert my eyes to the ground I was walking upon. Not seeing the patch of black ice upon the sidewalk, I slipped unto the cold, wet ground.

I wasn't always this clumsy in heels… I had made sure to train myself in them by walking around with my highest ones about the house. It had always made Emmett smile to see me wearing them, his face lighting just a tad whenever he saw me traipse up and down the staircase to master the art of walking normally. In a high fashion world, I needed to have the ability to wear the dreadful shoes.

A hand flashed before my eyes, the fingers silently questioning whether I needed a hand in getting off my rear. I looked at the hand that was before my face, in all of its perfection. The long, graceful fingers that seemed to be as strong as the toughest metal silently asked if I needed help again, waking me from my reverence. Looking up slowly, I came to find Edward squatting on his feet to help me to my own. His face lightened slightly, and I smiled at the sheer beautiful of this absolute stranger. I felt as though I knew him inside and out, yet I knew nothing about this alien glory that was standing before me.

After taking Edward's hand and being pulled up off the driveway, I looked behind the bronze hair to find Emmett and Rosalie smiling and laughing. They occupied the two front seats of the flashy, red sports car, leaving Edward and I to sit in the tan leather back seat.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no see," he said as he led me to one side of the car, behind Rosalie's seat. Sitting down, I instantly felt a hot seat turned on, silently informing me that the Cullens had money (yeah, as if the flashy red ports car wasn't enough to confirm this). He was such a gentleman opening the door for me while still holding my hand leading me on my seat. He closed the door and walked gracefully, yet in a manly manor, to the other side of the backseat. As Edward took his place beside me, I tuned into the conversation being upheld by Emmett and Rosalie, but mostly on Rosalie's part. They were smiling brightly, laughing, and… flirty. My older brother with the dead, shattered heart from a lifetime ago was flirty. It was truly a first.

Emmett hadn't always been a man with a heart broken into a million pieces. At one point in his life, he was a lady's man, always attracting the attention of the most beautiful women who passed him by. They all caught his eye, but one stood out in particular to him. Andrea.

At first, their relationship was the best, or so Emmett said. She was all he would talk about, Emmett even confessed to me once that she was all he could think of. She made him lighten up. His dull, sullen face, an effect of our parents' deaths, was overjoyed. You could barely get the man to stop smiling. His mood changed dramatically as well, with a glint in his deep eyes, he would utter the most hilarious and inappropriate things, causing you to burst into a bubble of laughter and at the same time second guessing your laughter because it was played upon by something disturbing. Emmett had always been a bubbling and happy child, making crude jokes and mindless laughter as a small child all the way to the end of our parents' lives. The day they left this life his heart was broken, only to be without repair for years. Queue Andrea, and his whole life was turned upside down. His broken face was light and cheerful, seeming to pester me persistently throughout the day… his playful banter and teasing dulled the aftermath of the deaths. Then he found out the truth about his beloved Andrea: she was a cheater.

Andrea claimed to be in love, and no one could doubt that she had been, but that wave of love slowly dulled. Emmett's never ending shower of affection seemed like a mindless and thoughtless thing for Andrea… you could really get that she wasn't as committed in the relationship as she had been. Once head-over-heals, then like a stone… hard and cold. She came back to Emmett and I one day, confessing to her one night stand with a guy she met at a party. Having claimed to have been visiting her cousins coming in from New Jersey, when she was in actuality going to a college party that would no doubt end in drinking, a floor scattered in empty silver wrappers, and phones being left throughout the place had turned into something Andrea would never forget… or so she claimed.

Ending it with Emmett was painful for her; I could see it in her eyes. She regretted her actions, but she was enough of a respectable woman to know that the long relationship with her partner had to end. With tears on all three sides, the third side being my own, she left Emmett's life, along with mine. She had been my friend, bringing life to my brother when I couldn't, but she betrayed Emmett; she betrayed us both. She said her goodbyes and endless apologies before being flung out the door and into the world where she would find her true love. Emmett knew she would be a great spouse to some lucky man, but he had hopes that it would be himself.

The many months following were filled with a cold, lifeless Emmett. He still took care of his 'baby' sister, but with less passion. His hearty laughter and crude jokes left with Andrea, truly breaking my heart along with his.

It was nice to find that Emmett was happy once again, but I really couldn't understand where it had come from. It was obvious he was fond of Rosalie, but it seemed to be moving quickly for him. Although, Emmett had always been one to move quickly into relationships, even before Andrea.

I looked into Edward's vibrant green eyes, to find that he was staring back into mine intently. I blushed, looking down to my feet with his intense stair. I chewed on my lower lip, realized that I was falling fast for Edward, even though it may only be a friendship. Yes, I was fond of him, but I had only known this man for a week. Short conversations didn't cause love, and I was one to know. If there was anything I could learn from Emmett's last relationship, was that things were meant to be taken slowly. So I knew that I had to suppress my feelings towards Edward Cullen until I knew more about him. And I would definitely get to know him, seeing that Rosalie and Emmett looked to be becoming fast friends. This was truly a ride to be awaited.

* * *

**(A/N): Do these chapter need to be longer? Again... comments are needed! So PLEASE review... tell me what you would like to see happen! **

**Some juicy things are to come in awaited chapters... I can feel it. Already have ideas... this is gonna be a long story! So please keep reading and the more reviews, the faster I write! Love you! (:**


End file.
